Color My Heart in Two
by GoTunks
Summary: Two worlds meet when neither wants to lose their peace. Bad terms and awkward situations drive them into suspicion, but how long will it take for them to realize they need each other? It's not love at first sight. How can what the enemy did be undone? R/R
1. Chapter 1 Running

Everything was supposed to be so easy for them, the worst was already over. There would not more fighting until the next millennium…right? The pieces are falling into place but what are the hero's of two worlds to do when their forced together in a time of fragility in each of their own version of peace. Evil lurks in the silence in one world while confusion and suspicion prevails the other. Will friendship be built across the two worlds or will their presence only lead to demise. But that is only where the journey begins. They don't know it yet, but they need each other. More than any of them ever will realize.

**Color My Heart in Two**

**88888888888888888**

**Running**

Racing down the dim damp streets in the late evening hours, clutching her long coat closed with one hand and the other holding her hood in place, the cool fall air chills her through and through. Though it's only a little past eight o'clock, the normally bustling corners of Jubon are nearly barren, the people chased indoors by the impending colder weather and the days storms that have only recently decided to take a break. Rain had assailed all day until now, only a minute drizzle remaining, but the rumble of thunder still rolls in the distance.

The click of her shoes on the pavement echoes through the many alleyways, one of the few sounds breaking the silence as she dashes past. A sudden cold wind picks up, pounding against her thin frame and impeding her progress as she strains against its might. The day had started like any other but had only digressed from there as she now flees, her lungs burning and heart pounding against her chest. The darkness, eeriness of the night looms on her as she rounds a corner and on into a passageway to cross between streets. The flash of lightning and a thunderous clap crash closer just as she crosses into the low light, drawing a scream from her lips.

Releasing her hood, she clamps a hand over her mouth, backing into a dark alcove and hoping her pursuer didn't hear. The forgotten clothe drops slowly from her head, revealing her mane of hair as she leans against the old brick and mortar of one of many degrading buildings in this part of the district. Trembling just slightly, she attempts to calm her racing pulse, begging for her luck to not run out yet. She'd been doing her best for some time now, hiding and evading the doom that has been hunting her, for reasons she has yet to understand. But that hope that welled within her, much the same as it always had is soon dashed as a wicked and chilling laugh echoes through the alleyway, colder then the night air could ever hope to be. Even the bundle hidden beneath her jacket begins to stir at the unwelcomed sound. The sound of the one they so desperately had been trying to escape.

It's only been four years.

Four years since their last battle. Four years since Galaxia's defeat. With peace restored and the world balanced, the starlight's returned home with their Princess and everyone retuned to a normal life. No fighting, no threats, no need for sudden late night trips to save the world. The ten friends continued on. High school completed and off to college soon after, each and every one of them revelling in the long awaited calm that was foretold for them all those years ago to think it's been so long since they had first taken up arms to guard the world and gotten that all important glimpse of their true future.

They all knew of the great freeze. It was foretold for them and was only looming with less than a year to go. The calm would cover the world and they would emerge again in the year 3000 to their destiny, arising for the first time since the Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo would be set to begin. Leading the world together as protective and loving rulers, the same as the future they had already seen. Loved by their citizens after saving one and all from the evil of the worlds own damnation.

The building blocks were already falling into place. Those vital pieces that are meant to put their world together. This is how it all began. Returning from study abroad, Mamoru and Usagi were married only months ago and the rumor mill adds that she may be with child so soon. A beautiful late summer ceremony with all their family and friends there to watch and see them into happiness, and if it stays the way it was that day, Chibi USA will be here at last at the end of June. The same day as Usagi's 21st birthday no doubt, the 30th day of June, and the big freeze intending to happen not too long after.

But they weren't the only ones bestowed with a fragile happiness. Ami as well continued on to her dream. Completing school as first in the country and thus moving on to medical school to take that first step towards being the wonderful doctor they all believe she can be. Passing for the chance to study abroad for the time being, she remained home with everyone, knowing the impending birth would call for her to be there. Who would want anyone but there best friend for such a special moment. Aspire; she still does in the National Institute of Medicine. There will always be graduate school for her later years abroad.

Makoto's passion drove her on as well, loving to cook and care for her friends. Culinary school called her and she followed without question, desire driving her to be successful. And thus she too found herself, like Ami, more than willing to give her daily lessons as treats to her friends. Honing the skills she already possessed to perfection supported her marks as she too hoped to lead the country, much like Ami, in her profession of choice one day. Even knowing that with great freeze coming, they wouldn't be using their skills for a very long time, still she ventured on without waiver or doubt.

Younger than the rest, Hotaru still battles her school days and the awkwardness that comes with teenage life, while still watching with the others as her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama do what they do best, Haruka on her bike or in her car and Michiru with her art and music. The three play the role of a loving and happy family to perfection, and that's exactly as everyone sees they are. A makeshift family but a family none the less, Hotaru can't help but loving all her sisters and parents, a group that any kid or teen would dream to have. Even her Setsuna-mama makes the semi-frequent visits just to see her and the others as well. Such a life the peace has been when even the Time keeper can find time to relax.

Happiness, perhaps it was only there to cloud their minds as the unknown approaches, the unknown that wasn't supposed to be there, or at least not yet.

Of the friends there are two whom are not to be forgotten though, bringing in their own dreams to aspire towards and desires to reach for while the world is free and before their future comes calling. Keeping the family shrine well and calm, Rei works diligently day in and day out to carry on the traditions her mother and grandfather passed on to her through the generations. Still casually pursuing her music, her dream of being a full Shinto priestess is nearly within her grasp. Prayers and vigils by the fire swept the calm over her fiery soul, but it failed to reveal to her what would happen next. They never ­ would have expected. That is when all the trouble began to brew, building over the last few weeks, disrupting the mood of the Hikawa shrine.

Then there was Minako - Singer, Idol, Model, and actress. No one can say she wasn't ambitious. Life demanded her to be everything and more, the image of perfection with that intoxicating air of love and allure, the people adored her and the passion she brought to their ears, eyes, and soul. Passing through school well enough, with more than a little help from their resident genius, contracts and jobs fell into her awaiting her hands. Success. She wanted nothing more than to shine, prove she can be anything, everything, and more. Remaining herself as well has taken no effort on her part, down to Earth yet always dancing on the clouds, her friends always remaining number one, while work taking the spot as her one and only true love.

Love. And there in is where the problem started. A curse set out over 7 years ago and still haunting in the back of her mind or maybe it was a thousand years before that. It's hard to say any more at this point in time. With her success came a price none of the friends knew to expect, her name became known and attention was drawn her way. Attention that wasn't only of this world but of many worlds, worlds that should have long remained in blissful sleep. The attention swarmed towards her glistening light and thus this is how she finds herself today.

Back against the decaying facade.

Back pressed to the cold stone work and mouth clenched shut, she stares out from the shadows, searching for the source of that haunting laugh she has grown to hate. Why her? Why any of them? Why this planet? Why no peace? She'd been running for over two hours, not to mention the last few weeks, and her pursuer has never yet decided to relent. She had nothing they could ever want, not even the bundle she held close to her was of any real value to them. Even now as it moves again and peers out from the gap in her coat before hiding once again.

Feeling the air current change as it wisps across her cheek, she jerks her head right as her pursuer finally appears in the private alcove, feet finally touching the ground. Clenching her jaw ever harder in determination, hoping not to show her true fear. She drops her second hand from her mouth to better cover the bundle under her coat.

"Ah, Venus-chan", her pursuer tisks, a feminine venom dripping from her sugary words. "How I've enjoyed this little game of cat and mouse. But I'm afraid this mouse has tasted her final bit of cheese." The woman murmurs threateningly, as she pulls a whip out from behind her, snapping it as it sparks with life. The thunder and lightning as well, crash with her motions in a nearly perfect unison. "Now be a good girl and just die!" She hisses stepping forward.

Unable to hold tight any longer, the bundle bounds from Minako's arms and emerges from the opening of her coat in the form of Artemis. Ears back and hair bristling across his back, he plants both front paws on his keepers arms and bars his fangs at the advancing woman. Hissing protectively, he bounds forth when she lashes at them with her stinging whip and runs his razor sharp claws against her porcelain face, creating four long and very deep gashes. He then flips back from her reach and perches back in Minako's arms.

"My face!" She screams in rage, wiping at her burning cheeks, before glaring back at the offending feline. "You beast." She growls while gathering a blue electric energy in her hands and lashing at the two. "I shall banish you, you filthy vermin. Not even you will get in my way of ridding this world of your Senshi." She shouts, raising her charged weapon above her head. "This world will be mine once Venus is out of my way." She cackles, bringing her weapon down on the two. "Say good bye!!"

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Artemis hisses again, about to attack her again, as Minako grasps for her henshin wand.

Before she can thrust her hand in the air to call forth her Venutian power and before he can attack, a stroke of lightning from the still brewing storm glances into the alley and charges the whip is it comes down on the pair. Three screams erupt from the dark night as it's pierced by a shower of magnetic light that washes across the Tokyo skies, drawing many to peer out their windows or look up from their place on streets at the sudden white brilliance filling the once dark night skies.

Several minutes pass on until the light dies away, disappearing back into the alcove where it began, and the cold showers suddenly begin again with renewed ferocity. The ground mixed with the failing torrent turns the terrain into a pool of mud. And face down in the filth, the scarred woman groans and pushes her body half up, gasping in pain as her whip lies charred and useless beside her. Groaning as she manages a sitting position, supported by her arms, she shakes her head from side to side before flipping her long purple hair behind her back, the mud splattering down her leather body suit.

Soon focusing in on her surroundings, she searches the dark shadows around her for her cornered prey, finding within seconds that the peppy blonde is nowhere to be found. Rage boiling within her, she finds the strength to stager to her feet and thrash in a circle to search once more. Only to find her gone again. That is, all put a tattered collar lying upon a burnt patch of ground. Turning her scowling face to the heavens as the rain smacks her bleeding skin, she screeches into the night. "VENUS!!"

**88888888888888888**

Comments are appreciated. I know I have no place to begin another fic but this idea came to me and I'm taking a brief break from fight with YMK. I'm kind of stuck with the way I want to work the next chapter. The next few chapters are already planned out, but my schedule makes updating and writing less then consistent. Tell me what you guys think. There may or may not be a few pairings in this fic and I'm sorry guys I am a supporter of Mamoru and Usagi together.

And I know you guys will ask, even though I've implied it. The ages. The Inner Senshi is each 20, going on 21 while Michiru and Haruka are in their mid 20's along with Mamoru. Setsuna as always is ageless and Hotaru is approximately 13. I will hold off on the pilots' ages until next chapter.

Enjoy!

Tunks


	2. Chapter 2 Searching

For your viewing pleasure, I present to you the second installment of our aspiring drama. I know many have you asked so far about pairings. And I will say this. I'm considering two. To answers one of your questions that most of you mentioned, most likely yes. Especially if you're familiar with any of my previous fics. For the second, in regard to our guest of honor, I could use a little input. Help is much obliged.

**88888888888888888888888**

**Color My Heart in Two**

**Chapter 2**

**Searching**

"This building hasn't been touched for weeks."

The engine sputtering lightly, the brakes drag the rusted jeep to a halt and the headlights flicker twice before clicking off, leaving the over grown lot in darkness. The full moon over head casts shadows across the dirt and gravel, lying undisturbed and nearly three kilometers off the main road. The dense over growth of the sub-tropical jungle matches the rust and green of the old army jeep, and the looming base up ahead, covered in moss and vines.

Surrounded by a chain link fence, dirty and vine covered like the walls themselves, the gate hangs open on one hinge and signs warning of trespassing and danger are nearly falling from their place. A former military installation from the Eve wars, hidden in the middle of nowhere, informants have lead the Preventers to this desolate location for information on the most recent terrorist activities that have been disrupting their peaceful world.

Nearly six years have passed since the Mariemeia uprising and only a few very minor fires have required the services of the Preventers to b e extinguished up until this time. Most of the time, the five former pilots were left to their own devices, allowed to lead a normal and quiet life of partial anonymity. Peace was truly something the five could have never been ready for the year before, after wards, they were more than willing to destroy their Gundams for good and fall into silence, keeping in contact only as friends.

That was, until 6 months ago when the Government headquarters in Brussels was bombed. Half of the southeaster wing caved in from the blast. Many civilian employees were killed or injured, not to mention the electoral governor and vice foreign minister Darlian as well, both of whom are still under medical care for the injuries they sustained. It was a tragedy of epic proportions, shattering that fragile peace and balance that had held their unstable world together. It didn't take long for accusations to stir between the colonies and Earth over who was responsible for such a heinous assault.

When the arguments had escalated to the near necessity of taking up arms against one another once more, the pilots found themselves called back into service. Their objective was to restore order and track the responsible group, ultimately bringing them to justice in enforcing the people's confidence in the Government and the ESUN. 'By any means necessary' was the exact words they heard, and that's exactly what they've been doing, though perhaps not the way intended, but who's to dictate the way of professionals who were trained to work like machines.

They weren't robots.

Stepping out of the jeep and turning back to load the magazine into his gun before holstering it and grabbing a few more including a couple computer backup disc and flashlight, Trowa glances up to his companion, as he makes similar preparations. "Your source is reliable?" He asks quietly, accustomed to questioning such blatantly lax security.

"Of course" Quatre replies without hint of doubt, as he straps his flashlight to his wrist and slams his door shut, pocketing the keys. "He lives in the next town over and scavenges here for scrap metal." Walking around the backside of the jeep, he falls in stride with Trowa as he too shuts the passenger side door firmly and begins heading towards the entrance to the base. "Besides," he reaffirms with a slight smile and laugh "He's a cousin to Rasheed and brother-in-law to Abdul. He's practically a part of the family."

Shaking his head just barely, Trowa steps ahead as they approach the double doors to the bunker, testing the locks and hinges. Doubting the odds that they'd be left open, he grasps the handle and gives a rough jerk, more than surprised when it moves nearly a foot with easy. "Unlocked?" He murmurs, raising an eyebrow while glancing back at Quatre.

"No one said this organization was very smart." Quatre chuckles light heartedly as he hangs his flashlight from his belt loop momentarily before grasping the door firmly with two hands. "On three," he nods as Trowa too, grabs hold of the rusted, jammed door.

"Three," Trowa counts, skipping one and two as they together, both pull as hard as possible, the door creaking before lunging open. The sudden rough motion causes Quatre to nearly fall to the dirt, stumbling, if not for Trowa catching him by the elbow to steady him. With only a silent nod, he steps forward in the leading corridor first; only a few of the complex's wall light panels still glow, casting eerie shadows across crossways and in deep corners. The sound of Quatre's footsteps behind him is all he needs to hear as they continue in silence, deep into the complex.

Reminiscent of the War.

Shinning their flashlights into the corridors they pass and exploring each of the computer rooms, they meticulously work their way across every counsel in the expansive bunker, searching for any useful data in the nearly dead, overly encrypted systems. Without wavering Trowa works the hacking while Quatre watches the door at same time flipping through any hard files and back up discs found lying around.

"Perhaps Hiiro should have came with, instead of staying back to process hundreds of emails from tipsters." Quatre jokes off-handily while he flips through a thick file folder, when hears the password error alert ping for the tenth time in a row. Still reading, he turns towards the counsel and steps up beside Trowa. "It sounds like they were running some experiment here. This room doesn't sound like it has any important info." Closing the folder, he glances up at Trowa as he drops his hands from the keyboard.

Glancing at the folder his companion is flipping through, Trowa snatches a page showing a rough outline of the facility. Scanning quickly over the page, he's surprised by what it shows. "This place is half underground," he murmurs.

"Twice as big as we expected." Quatre confirms, flipping a past a few more charts. "It sounds like this was only the communications room. Nothing of value here." Closing the dusty folder, he picks up two ­ more from the top of the main counsel. "Maybe we should move further down the left passage, there's a large laboratory down there."

Not in response and leaving no time for him to react, Trowa drops the papers back into Quatre's hands and heads back out of the room, drawing his flashlight along the way. "The powers out in that sector", he says quietly as he disappears out the door.

Fumbling to catch the falling paper, Quatre shuffles the mess and grabs his flashlight from the file cabinet he'd set it on and dashes out of the room behind Trowa, catching up just as they cross into a dark hall where no light's are on except for one which glows dimly at the very far end. "What're you thinking?" He inquires, quickening his pace to fall in step with Trowa, noting the look of concentration creasing his brow.

Flashing his light in one of the open darkened doorways leading off from the hall, he quickly notes the carnage while continuing on. "This place is a disaster. Whoever was here, left in a hurry and didn't bother to clean up or destroy their work." His words instilling a silence between them, both noting the disorderly rooms they've passed through so far, neither finding need to break the silence as they continue towards the dim light up ahead.

Pondering over the thought of such a careless but affective organization weighs heavy in both their minds. Even the most novice soldier knows that those two opposites do not make for a working combination. Such a bizarrely unorthodox and oxymoronic group only serves to puzzle the elites of the Preventers even more. "You don't think it's maybe just a case of sloppy recruits do you?" Quatre asks hopefully, stepping ahead to the door where the only light shines in the long hallway, just above its frame. Folders now tucked under one arm; he directs his flashlight back down the path they had just come.

Silently mulling over his own thoughts, showing his opinion with only a glance of his eyes, Trowa too approaches the door, ready to kick it in if needed. 'In any other rebel group, a less blundering soldier would have never made it even into the ranks', he thinks to himself remembering his own enlistment into the Rebel army of the Eve wars. Eyeing the control panel, locking them out of the laboratory for the time being. Reaching his hand you, he gently tilts out the keypad, inspecting it's set up and hoping for a sign of wear on particular keys.

"Anyway we can hack it? The power source is probably still…" interrupted in mid thought, Quatre finds himself struck cold as without hesitation, Trowa drives his bare fist through the panel. Sparks flying and shorted wires sizzling, he withdraws his bloodied hand back with a fistful of shrapnel.

Dropping the wires and computer fragments from between his fingers and relaxing his hands, he steps up to press open the now freely moving door, "Takes too long" he whispers lightly before stepping into the dark room.

Worse than the rest of the facility, a single column of light stretching across the long wall of the room is all that illuminates the space. Two inches tall and forty feet in length, it's backed by a pane of bullet proof glass. The floors themselves are cluttered by overturned file cabinets, tables, and desk chairs alike. Folders of papers and blueprints as well cover most all walking space and free desk space as power cables and ventilation tubing hangs down from the rafters, giving the room the feel of a dank cave.

Approaching a barely bootable console, setting down the gathered folders and allowing his soft finger tips to dance across the archaic keys, Quatre sighs worriedly while typing his way into the database. "I have a bad feeling about this place." Shaking his head, he accesses the first of many folders on the drive and inserts a backup disc he'd drawn from his pocket, beginning to copy over the data. "I'm almost afraid to know what the experiments were, that they were running here."

Across the room and finding an old courier bag buried under a table and crumbled insulation from the partially collapsed ceiling, Trowa empties its contents on the floor before filling it again with useful files and ledgers he's found throughout the jumbled mess of a room. Tossing large pieces of equipment and debris out of his way, he digs in hopes of finding any kind of personnel data to help lead them in the right direction. "Cold and empty", he murmurs, glancing up when a fast beeping sounds from the console where his comrade stands.

Typing a series of commands into the keyboard, Quatre ejects the backup disc from the port when the screen begins blinking. "Just like where Sandrock was built," he replies, glancing with his eyes as Trowa steps up beside him, dropping the overstuffed bag he'd found on to the console, triggering a small switch under the bags weight, and grabbing the folders collected from the previous rooms.

Folders and discs packed into the bag and zipped closed, Trowa slings the pack over his shoulder and they prepare to leave when a loud metallic rattling echoes the room, the banging of chains and gears ringing over their heads. A sound like link chains running across a tin roof, their senses jump to high alert, drawing their guns and searching the room for the source of the sound, back to back. The sound of the safeties on their guns clocking off is drowned out when the long wall begins rumbling.

Heads snapping back to the long wall where the slit of light shines through, the light intensifies as the gap quickly begins to grow, filling the room with a blinding light. Shielding their eyes from the intensity, the metal panel that was covering the now window continues moving up until the entire wall is alit and it finally screeches to a halt with a loud thud.

Allowing the lights intensity the fade along with the ringing in their ears, the slowly look up to the now open view, blinking their eyes repeatedly to clear the spots. Slowly peering on into the clean room before them, cold white walls and multiple machines and monitors line the sealed room, absorbing every fine detail, including the half hidden door behind a collapsed ceiling tile to their right which they never noticed before. Everything in the space fits in normally with any laboratory they saw during their time fighting in the war. That is, until their eyes fall to the podium at the center of the room.

"Oh my god," Quatre whispers hoarsely, lips held open and eyes wide.

The inhumanity of War at times can even be considered humane compared to the acts of others.

Form lying lifelessly on the examination table, thin and lithe, covered by a long cloak like coat. Her pale and feminine face peeks out from the wide hood, eyes closed and lips drawn. Contorted uncomfortably and nearly hanging of the table, Qautre and Trowa stare back at her, searching for any sign that she's even breathing.

Seconds turning into minutes, they continue to stare silently, until a loud alarm begins blaring through the complex and red alert lights begin flashing along every wall. The sudden break in silence snaps the ­ pair from their shock, Trowa drops the bag from his shoulder and tosses it into Quatres unsuspecting arms as he charges the obstructed door and shoves the debris out of the way.

Fumbling with the bag before righting it and slinging it around his back, the fair haired pilot hurries forward to Trowa's side as the last few random boxes are tossed to the back of the room and they both lock and holster their guns, squaring up the door with a slight nod of their heads. Without so much as a word, they both rock back on their heels and gather their strength, both planting a kick to the door in unison. The sheer force of their combined effort rattles the entire frame and the heavy door falls from its hinges to the floor with a clank.

Stumbling forward over the broke door and newly fallen hunks of wall, they rush to the table, stopping only a step from its edge, nervous what to expect and disgusted by the thoughts running through their head. Cruelty. Terror. The lack of feeling and emotion any individual or group could possibly have.

"Human experimenting?" Quatre can't help but ask, raising his hand to cover his mouth in disgust and glancing over to his stoic friend.

Hands barely trembling, he stares intently at the innocent girl on the table, he doesn't even blink as he slowly reaches his hand forward to check in dire hope for a pulse. His finger tips barely graze her soft cool cheek and across her silky blonde bangs before falling to the dip of her next, searching and waiting. It doesn't take long though for a look of surprise to cross his face as he coils back his hand. "She has a pulse, barely." He shouts shakily as he pushes a surprised Quatre back and scoops her into his arms, he head falling gently into the crook of his neck. "We have to get her out of here."

Nodding in confirmation, Quatre draws his gun and released the safety once again, before moving to the door and taking off at a run, holding the bag still with his free arm to keep it from slamming against his back. Ears listening for any sounds, he hears Trowa following not far behind him, with their cargo in tow. The sirens continue to echo through every hall of the complex as they make recorded time down the long corridor that leads them back to the surface.

Rounding a corner at a dead run, Quatre slides on the dusty tiling and bumps into the wall before continuing on at a slightly more lax rate, Trowa catching up behind him. Only one more turn ahead of them before they reach the exit and the outer gates beyond. Both of their hearts beat like drums against the chests, escaping the complex and leaving its secrets open for the world.

Re-holstering his weapon, Quatre is the first to reach the waiting jeep and tosses the bag in the back seat while rounding the back of the vehicle, bounding into the driver's seat over the door without so much as opening it. Sticking the keys in the ignition, he revs the engine to life as the passenger door grinds open and Trowa slides in, still holding the woman in his arms. He barely has a chance to close the door, when Quatre flips on the lights and hits the gas. Tires spinning in their wake and kicking up a cloud of dust, they tear back off down the road they arrived on only a few hours earlier.

Escape doesn't always mean salvation. But it's a start.

The wind whips their hair wildly, stinging their eyes as they drive at ungodly speeds, only slowing when they reach a main road and are far from both the base a town. Trowa holds the girl as firmly as he had before, staring ahead blankly at the dark and street light free highway laid out ahead of them. The shoddy headlights of the jeep are the only thing cutting the darkness as well as the stars shinning down from above their heads.

His head nodding slightly, weary from the troubling day, Quatre is brought back to being alert when he feels something thump against his arm and then his thigh. A look of confusion crossing his soft features, he glances at Trowa who still stares forward as he has for the last forty-five minutes. Grimacing slightly, he too, turns forward in his seat again, rubbing his suddenly itchy eyes. Fighting back the urge to sniff, it doesn't last long before he begins sneezing, breaking the comfortable silence.

Turning his head curiously, Trowa looks to his fellow preventer as he sighs and rubs his nose after his sneezing fit. "Is there a cat in here?" Quatre asks him, sounding stuffy and mildly hoarse. Before he has a chance to reply though, the girl shifts in his arms, her head nodding back from his shoulder.

"Ar-te-misu," she slowly whispers, still unconscious, the word barely reaching their ears.

A peeked curiosity brewing within him, Trowa releases his left hands hold on her and gently brushes her bangs from over her closed eyes, revealing a golden crescent moon emblazoned on the middle of her forehead. Surprise settles in both of them and intrigue pushes them farther, glancing up from her peach colored lips to the offending mark, he moves one step more and brushes the hood from its place over her head.

Drawing that line between humane and inhumane, an entire lifetime's work can leave it only gray, faded, and often indistinguishable.

Tires squealing in the night and that familiar smell of burnt rubber, the jeep drags to a shaking halt, in the middle of the deserted highway. Disturbed to their core, the companions can only stare at the girl now in their care. Lying still, head hung back, and her long golden hear spilling from its confines. The loss of their words brought on by a revelation, in the form of two snowy white, cat-like ears resting atop her crown.

Hands trembling and color drained from his already pallor face, Quatre raises his unsteady fingers to lightly brush the offending objects, only to find them soft and so very real. Their dismay only heightened by the soft purr vibrating from her parted lips.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Though it's been done for a few days now, only now have I had the time to edit and post this next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and I'll begin working on the next chap soon.

Also I want to thank all of you for your reviews thus far. They're inspiring. I couldn't believe the quick responses. Hope you guys enjoy the surprises that shall unfold.

And a message to Xiao-chan as well. Great to see you back too and I look your new idea immensely. Everyone go read it!!

Oh, and please let me know your thoughts

-Tunks-


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

What's there to disclaim? Another chapter unfolds and all I own is a laptop and a Wii. You guys inspire me, it drives me back to write more and faster, hope you guys enjoy cause I know I enjoy your words too. I try my best to keep everything true to the original Japanese version though I'll also do my best to not over do it using all kinds of Japanese words. Mostly I use the Japanese names and titles.

**Color My Heart in Two**

**Chapter 3**

**Missing**

Strolling through the bustling shopping districts, bags in one hand and fruit smoothie in the other, two friends walk side by side and enjoying the sunny day. Despite it being the last day of November, the sunshine warms the chill out of the air, allowing the patrons of Juuban to venture out without more than a sweater and jeans. Winter coats, hats, mittens, and scarves tucked away for a colder day. The weather itself with such a clear blue sky, in stark contrast to the last few days of thunderous storms and howling icy winds.

"Has anything been heard yet?" Ami inquires tactfully, swirling her drink with her straw to avoid eye contact. Wishing deeply in her heart that good news is coming.

Tossing her emptied cup into a nearby trash bin and then rolling up the loose sleeves of her green v-neck sweater, Makoto sighs sadly, only wishing this subject didn't have to exist. "Minako-chan hasn't shown up at home for two nights in a row now. To say the least, I'm really worried about her," she murmurs quietly, keeping her emotions in check, slinging her bags over her shoulder.

Stopping in front of a storefront as they pass, Ami stares longingly at an item resting on the display. Made of ice-blue crystal and surrounded by a bed of delicate, artificial snowflakes, the figurine on top moves in enchanting circles upon its fixed pedestal. Gracefully arched from its position, the image of a frozen Princess, lost in time and reaching for the world she so desperately longed to embrace and protect. Her blue gown of like color flows to the base of the piece and her hair is short and framing her serene face. Two butterflies, as if suspending in mid air, flutter behind her enchanting form and so the dancing Princess turns, the music of her world tingling in Ami's ears.

Two storefronts ahead and murmuring about what the worlds become - Makoto turns back only to realize she's left her dear friend behind. Sighing and dropping her bags down beside her, she moves back to Ami's side, unnoticed as she remains transfixed on the music box in the window. Standing just behind her, she too watches the beautiful turning piece. "Gorgeous," she breathes out, admiring it's enchanting allure. "It reminds me of the Silver Millennium."

"It reminds me of home," Ami whispers back just as lightly before blinking her drying eyes and turning to face Makoto, the same dazed look dancing across her eyes. Clearing her throat lightly, she looks up to her friends shinning green eyes. "I know Minako-chan has only been living with you a few months, but that makes it harder for you then all of us. I'm still scared to tell Usagi." She sniffs back a cry, dropping her eyes, and attempting to hide the crack in her voice.

Blinking to clear her own vision, Makoto looks down to her distressed friend, resting both her hands on her shoulders. "She'll show back up," She reassures, stroking both their hopes. "Maybe she only had an assignment out of town and stayed over in a hotel." Attempting her best to give her most hopeful smile.

A sob escaping against its will, Ami falls forward into Makoto's arms, hiding her eyes in her plush sweater, finally allowing her feelings to be freed. "Rei-chan believes it's something much worse," she sniffles.

"Hey." Makoto urges more gently. "Cheer up, Ami-chan," she insists, squeezing her shoulders gently. Keeping one arm around Ami's shoulders, she leans down and grabs her bags as well before leading her own down the sidewalk. "Tell you what, since this is one of our rare days off at the same time, let's go pay our favorite Miko a visit. Maybe she'll even have more news for us." Grinning more convincingly, she nudges Ami to agree, pressing the pixie-haired doctor-to-be to nod her approval before hopping the sixth street bus together, making their way to the temple.

"Artemis is missing too." Ami informs, calming her voice while still startling Makoto with the new information, both of them moving towards their favorite seats at the back of the cross town bus, their bags falling to their feet once they arrive.

Hope. It often all many of us has to go on, day to day.

Where has the wind and snow gone. No sign of a single cloud in the vast sky, just past noon and sun at its highest point in the sky, it reflects down on the white and red bus rolling through the city streets and filtering to the patrons rocking with its movements safely inside. Wheels absorbing most of the bumps the street has to offer, the hand holds sway in unison with each other, only moving more severely when the bus comes to a temporary halt to welcome new customers and bid others adieu. To think a normally crowded bus ride could be so serene, seem so luxuriously.

Sitting alone at the back of the bus and staring out at the scenery as it passes by in wisps, Hotaru hugs her writing tablet to her chest as her bag rests on the seat beside her. A dreary school day now behind her, she has her trip to see her dear friend to look forward to. A soft sigh escapes her thin lips as she's consumed by the dull bus ride, the gift she'd worked so hard on lies hidden withering the pages of her book. The book no one is allowed to touch.

Glimpsing at the secret pages she worked so long on, she quickly snaps it closed when someone drops their things on the floor of the seat beside her. Flushing at her blatant distraction, she dips her head and clutches her dark purple book to her chest, not daring a glance to the new comer. Her like colored sweater wrinkling with her motions, she begins to pull her bag into her lap when her name is heard dancing on the wind.

"Hotaru-chan!" A cheery, familiar voice floats to her, drawing her eyes to the new comer. "What a surprise!"

Looking up in delighted surprise, Hotaru smiles modestly, but her true happiness evident in her bright eyes. Having not seen her friends in so long and after seeing them all in one day reminds her of how much they really mean to her. "Mako-chan, Ami-chan!" She greets, completely abandoning her previous mood. "Where's Minako-chan?" Grinning happily, she awaits their answer, not catching the distress hidden within their eyes.

It's that burning feeling again, the one deep in your chest.

Biting her lip nervously, Makoto glances at Ami, wondering how to respond, how she will react. Not wanting to lie but not really knowing the truth, she thinks quickly on what to reply. A trip or work perhaps? Building the courage within herself, she readies for the impending answer, and just when she's ready to answer the bright eyed keeper of silence, Ami drops down in the seat beside her. A small smile still touching her lips, Makoto can only watch as she snakes her arm around Hotaru's shoulder.

"School's already out for the day, Hotaru-chan?" Ami asks gently, turning the tides on the younger girl, before that damning question can take hold in her mind. Smirking a little more when a nervous look crosses the smaller girls face, she glances up at Makoto with a smile reflecting in her eyes.

Looking down to her hands cupped in her lap, Hotaru blushes slightly, embarrassed to reveal the truth herself, temporarily forgetting her own question. "I...", she begins, hers words failing her in her plight. Stumbling again, she tries once more to explain. "I was the..Um...the..."

"Ami-chan!" Makoto scolds humorously, dropping in the seat beside her blue haired friend. "You're embarrassing our firefly with such a question." Crossing her legs and leaning back comfortably, before glancing back to the other two, she's just in time to catch a glimpse of Hotaru's grateful eyes.

Sighing in unison, Ami draws back her arm and leans back too, crossing her feet at the ankles and crossing her arms. "I suppose you're right," a hum of false dejection lingering on her words. Facing forward, she only watches Hotaru out of the corner of her eye, for any hint of reaction. "I suppose firefly and I were never really close anyways, what, with four planets between us and all."

"And don't forget a belt off rocks!" Makoto joins in on the teasing, reading her blue haired friends intentions.

" Let's not forget all those incessant moons as well," sighing dramatically, Ami leans her had back against the back of the seat and closes her eyes. "Perhaps our firefly would prefer to tell Haruka-san, since they're so close an all...Seeing as how I'm just a speedy little drifter, hogging all the sun."

"No!" Hotaru squeaks out, her voice echoing through the half empty bus. She quickly bites back her tongue though, realizing just how loud she was. "I mean to say...it's OK," she murmurs, feeling her cheeks warm two shades. "I don't mind telling you." Speaking softly, she sinks back in her seat, as both of her older companions turn to look to her. "I had a doctor's appointment this morning... Michiru-mama let me skip the rest of the day."

Glancing at one another for a fraction of a second, Ami and Makoto both lean in further towards Hotaru, closing off her space. Even when the bus begins to stop and the bell rings to signal the station, the girls remain fairly still. The intensity of their stare bringing shivers up and down the young girl's spine, watching her swallow back that lump in her throat.

Slipping her bag into her lap and hugging it close along with her writing book, she looks back to them pleadingly. "I just wanted to visit Rei-chan and everyone else for a change," she whispers meekly.

Rocking forward, the bus continues from the stop and the driver announces the next destination. In the same jolt of movement, Ami and Makoto both cheer happily, pouncing Hotaru in an aggressive hug, unable to hold the charade any longer. All three laughing together, they nearly roll off the rear seat, bumping around the bags Ami and Makoto had picked up down town. Their laughter only grows lauder when Ami finds herself trapped between the other two with no way to wrestle free.

Two steps forward to take one step back, how fragile the silence can be. Are secrets worth their pain?

Walking up the long sidewalk from where the bus dropped them, the three chat idly about anything and everything. Finding no reason to waist such a nice day on stress and frustration. The bright, spring-like sun still shines down on them, though a cool breeze is starting to pick up as the afternoon treads on. Clutching her open purple sweater around her, bag slung over her should, Hotaru covers her mouth to suppress a laugh as Ami mimics her professor from the previous days lecture.

"And of course he couldn't even pronounce my name," Ami laughs as well, telling her story. " 'Ms. Mezoana! I will not tolerate sass in my classroom. If you don't pay attention, you will repeat this class with another professor at a later date.'" Dropping her voice from the low screechy impersonation of her teacher, she chuckles again, Makoto and Hotaru both break into a fit of laughs again.

Tisking, Makoto shakes her head, face flushed from laughing. "Ami-chan, you're such a trouble maker!", she scolds playfully.

"Don't you mean Mezoana-chan?", Hotaru laughs as well.

Stopping in her tracks, Ami puts one hand on her hip and with other places her glasses on, pushing them up her nose. "That's Mizuno-san, thank you." Clearing her throat, she laughs again, removing her glasses and continuing with the others as they round the last corner leading up to the Hikawa shrine. "I was only trying to tell him that we were the Organic Biology class, not the French class."

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Makoto pats her on the back, still carrying both their bags since leaving the bus. "Aww Ami-chan, we all know your dirty secret. You're really a French major and your dream is to move to Paris and become a French liaison." She speaks the last part in an overly fake accent, drawing a blush from the blue haired girl.

Laughter is the best medicine. But some things are masked easier then cured.

Giggling as the approach the long steps leading up the shrine, their pace slows as quiet washes over them. The humor they felt only moments ago drifts away from them into the silence. Four steps up from the bottom, broom in hand and dressed in the traditional crimson and white, Rei stares off into the distance, her long hair raven hair blowing like waves in the wind. A look of deep reflection setting on her features, she doesn't move or openly even notice the presence of her friends.

Stepping forward, hands clasped in front of her chest, Ami moves up one step and ahead of her companions. "Rei-chan?", she calls softly, uncertain more than ever for the words to come. The wind picking up around them in stronger gusts, she brushes her bangs back and out of her eyes before glancing back momentarily to the two behind her.

"Something ominous is here. A dark presence," Rei whispers softly, her lips barely moving, words carried by the wind for her friends to hear. Each of them looks up to her, her glassy eyes reflecting an all seeing knowledge.

"Rei..." Worry in her voice, Makoto is about to step towards her as well, when Hotaru pushes past both herself and Ami.

Running up the steps, she calls to their priestess. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan!!" Enthusiasm in her voice, she grins widely, stopping one step down from Rei as she looks up to her expectantly. "Have you see Minako-chan today? Where she is?", she inquires hopefully, not wavering, unaware of the uncomfortable looks crossing the faces of Makoto and Ami.

The wind howls deftly in the silence, so different from the weather they had been experiencing, as dark and gloomy clouds begin to roll in from the distance. The drastic nature of the weathers change would make any sceptic believe, that only those three small words brought on the torrent of the now approaching storm.

Blinking her eyes slowly, Rei turns to face the younger girl, a distant look still lingering in her eyes. She lifts a steady hand and gently grasps Hotaru's chin in her soft finger tips, looking deeply into her matching violet eyes, perhaps even searching her soul. "Minako-chan is no longer part of this world," she speaks vacantly, her voice toneless and hollow.

"Minako-chan's gone?" A new voice interrupts the group, surprise and confusion lingering in their voice.

All four look up and turn at the same time to view the new comer, caught unaware of her presence. Each of them searches for the courage to speak those dread words. Strength building, Makoto is the first step up and speak. Bags forgotten, she moves towards the newcomer, hands clasped together. "Usagi-chan..."

**888888888888888888**

And thus another chapter for you all. I love all your reviews, they're inspiring. And I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. This story is very amusing for me, though a mildly sombre mood, I enjoy all of your reactions. Reviews are my candy so to speak.

The next chapter may be a little short, or it may not. It's a necessary part but I don't know if I should combine it with the next scene. If combined, it could make for too long of a chapter.

And I failed to mention the guy's ages last chapter, though I know you all could do the math. But they're all approximately 22.

And I wanted to mention too. Time is going to pass differently between the two times. Only because I have a lot more time to cover for the Senshi with less to do.

And I can promise, I won't disappoint my faithful when it comes to pairings. But that's all I'll say.

Oh! And I implore you all to go read Xiao-chan's works and also "The Abyss" which was just completed, that story was wonderful too. All so inspiring.

So let me know what you all think so far.

Tchusen!!

-Tunks


	4. Chapter 4 Plotting

And without further ado, I present to you the next installment with much unnecessary delay and impatience on the part of yours truly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and this chapter goes out to each of you and even those who appreciated it in silence.

_**Color My Heart in Two**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Plotting **_

**888888888888888888888888**

The sound of heels clicking echoes through the dark and lonely corridors, bouncing off the walls and resounding hollowly in the black marble floors which stretch into the distance. Gloomy and foreboding, the only light in the crevice shines forth from the doorway sitting at the farthest end of the expanse. The walls, ceiling, and floor reflect the same color, the color of midnight, death and horror. The distant gray-white light bounces off the reflective surface, casting eerily glowing shadows with the cold illusion of a death march freezing any trespassers to their own nightmarish core.

Smelling of burnt leather and wet earth, the loan transgressor continues along the path that few are willing to travel. Dried mud smeared across her leather and her burnt, useless whip hanging at her side, the cold woman marches steadfastly to her demise before her waiting Queen. The mission had been so simple, laid before her with one simple request to put their plan into motion. Get rid of Venus. Those four words echo in her ears even now as she returns from the gauntlet of rain descending upon Juuban. Her long amethyst hair sways behind her in soggy waves, weighed down by mud and water; she brushes her matted bangs from her eyes as she blinks the dirty droplets from her lashes. The final remnants of her mascara lays smeared beneath her eyes and down her left cheek, barely distinguishable from the splatter of filth on the other side of her face.

Such an exhausting chase it had been, through the back alleys and side streets of the busy district of Tokyo. The Senshi of Venus proved herself once more for both fitness and elusiveness as she managed to keep a step ahead of her, not only for a few hours that day, but for days on end. Frustration and anger prevail as the hard fought chase until finally the leader stumbled and she was open to strike. Finally able to complete her job and returning home to the darkness where her Queen would recognize her accomplishment and return again to her kingdom.

"Stupid feline," she curses in annoyance. To think the one thing that would ruin her perfect hunt would be a silly little cat. Not that it really matters, the Queen wouldn't care so much, as long as Venus is gone. Right?

With one hand on her hip, she brushes her other hand across her thigh, a glob of mud slipping to the floor of the once pristine hall with thud, falling in line with the trail of muck left behind her. Huffing slightly, she repeats to herself the speech she'd composed for her Queen. "Phase one complete your majesty. We await your orders your majesty," she whispers in concentration, a glazed look clouding her eyes as she doesn't even notice as she crosses into the ring of glow surrounding the doorway at the end of the hallway.

­

A burst of light flashes just as suddenly across her vision, drawing yet another curse from her lips as she hides her eyes from the brightness of the grand room. Archaic and gothic in nature, the expansive stone wall rise high above the ornate stone pillars which circle the room with ten paces between each. The room is kept aglow by torch light positioned at each pillar along with the full moon shinning through the painted glass panes lining the ceiling. The shapes and colors of the light filtering through matches that of the circular rug in the center of the room in the darkest possible shade of blood red, a stark contrast to the black marble. At the center of the room and the only thing touching the plush carpeting, sits two dark and gothic thrones upon a raised dais, both empty, and a large jagged shard of reflective glass hangs between them.

"NIHIL!!" A woman's voice shrieks forth, with the intensity to chill any soul stone stiff, and causing every torch in the room to flicker and snuff out.

Startled from her thoughts and jumping nearly a foot in the air, hair weaving in waves behind her before rushing forward, she takes a single step onto the finely groomed carpeting and bowing gracefully. With on clasped hand held over her heart and eyes downcast to the floor, the woman now known as Nihil whispers obediently in response, "Yes my Queen." Not even glancing up, she can feel the eyes burning back at her from the other side of the window. Chastising herself for being so hasty to assume she was in the clear, she doesn't dare to move, even when she notes a stream of mud running down the inside of her leg and threatening to dirty the rug.

"Where is Venus?" The cold woman's voice demands, cutting through the silent throne room, her face reflecting in the window pane, eerily similar in looks to Nihil. Sharp purple eyes and pale skin, framed by long and wavy violet hair and she us dressed in a long, elegant lavender dress, personifying her own regal image. "You were to bring her body to me," she scorns, malice burning deep in her eyes.

Gasping lightly, Nihil steadies her quaking form before righting herself and facing her Queen, "Hai, Nehellenia-sama." She chants obediently, locking her intense gaze that of the body she's emanated from. "Venus' body's nothing but dust, no sign of her remains on this useless rock," she announces triumphantly with a smirk, proud of her accomplishment as well as showing her disdain for this frontier planet.

Growling vehemently, Nehellenia peers darkly through the shard of mirror housing her as lashes back at her irritating body double, "I will not tolerate you insulting this planet which I will soon call my own!" Hissing her words as threateningly as possible, she glares, calming her boiling blood. "I told you Venus was to be brought to me dead," scoffing she turns to step back from her place in front of the mirror. "We must ensure she's gone before we can take the second step. Those two are the only ones blocking me from my prize."

"Two?" Nihil asks in confusion, lost on her Queens's words. Not daring to enrage her Queen further by questioning her motives, she fails to block the lost look from her eyes as tries to think back to their previous interactions. She parts her lips to speak yet another hesitant question when she's thrown back into silence by Nehellenia's harsh words.

Glancing back, now a few paces from the window to the outside realm, she grows frustrated by her brainless drone. "Don't play coy with me Nihil," she barks back, crossing her arms, ignoring the hurt look crossing the younger girls face. "You know as well as any that Sailor Moon's power is only as strong as the proximity of her planets." Noting the vague nod from the intimidated girl, she slowly steps towards the window again. "And you also know that the closer the planet, the higher percentage of power the Ginzuishou draws from its guardian, right?" Awaiting a response from the girl, her impatience growing, she shrieks out at the girl once more, "Right?!"

"Hai! Nehellenia-sama," she replies obediently, dropping to her knee in respect and hope that she can win back over her Queens's milder temperament.

Eyes narrowed, unsure of Nihil's words, she drops her arms and places her hands on her hips. "And who are the two closest to the Moon?" Speaking as if addressing a child, her frown deepens.

"V…Venus and Mars, my Queen," she stutters, daring a glance at Nehellenia's face.

Brushing her bangs from her eyes with her finely manicured nails, she exhales heavily. "Oh, so now you're only part stupid," scoffing again she turns her back to Nihil. "Yes. And if they're gone, so goes half of Moon girls' powers. And THAT my little pawn," she glances back over her shoulder, radiating darkness, "brings us in range to finally return the throne to me and the kingdom of the dark moon. That's why you must give her corpse to me. My people deserve to see her dead!" She shouts, turning to face Nihil one more time.

Cowering, Nihil crawls forward with a look of desperation, "But my Queen…," she whimpers, reaching out to Nehellenia.

"Spit it out," she demands, tiring of such insolence. "Before I rethink your position here."

Rising to her feet, Nihil uses all of her strength to hide her own doubts. "Venus is no longer of this planet. Her body is gone. Her essence, dead or alive, radiates nowhere on this plane. Even her scent no longer exists here." Crossing her fist over her heart, she repeats her words in her mind, hopping her Queen will accept her words.

Weighing the value of the girl before her, Nehellenia studies Nihil carefully for several moments with no hint of what response she may hold. The tension building, the beads of sweat dotting her forehead don't go unnoticed. "I have waited five long years for this opportunity to arise," she informs evenly, using her cold tone to drive home her meeting to her young soldier. "If you are wrong, I will make certain that your death is slow and very, very painful." Each word slowly drips from her tongue, instilling much needed fear back in her favor.

Stumbling backwards in fear, Nihil's nerves spark on edge as she's prepared to escape from her own certain doom. "Yes my Queen! I swear to you, I will not let you down!" Slowly moving towards her salvation at the other side of the room, she calls to Nehellenia, to bide her good graces. "I will serve her to you on silver and gold. Our second step to glory will be complete. For our kingdom!!" She chants with pride, before turning tail and dashing from the room at break neck speed. 'I will not fail.' She repeats in her mind as she runs agilely on toe and heal.

**8888888888888**

In a world of darkness and mist, a warm silence fills the voice, as single glowing orb of light pierces the nothingness with its minute halo of light. The visions of things past and things to come play out in cold cruelty as a pair of lonely eyes can only watch and take no action. Taboo dictates all. Things happen for a reason and certain events must always take place, one before the other. Though things may not always work how you might expect.

There are millions of paths a single life may take, all in which you can really depend on is hope, the hope that those you care for will manage to survive. Survive.

The bearer of the eyes, watches the world unfold, in the deepest shade of garnet, steps closer into the light. The warmth caressing her skin as her long forest hair frames her weather cheeks. She's watched the threads of time far too long to know that the strand they walk on can snap in the slightest breeze. Watching still, even as the soul she watches fleas for her own selfish existence, she can feel the tear as if it's ripping right before her.

"Too late."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I sure hope you enjoy this chap. My net has been on the fritz for quite a while now. It seems as though that it only wants to work on days I work. Which means no net on off days and those are the days I like to update on cause it gives me real time to work on the chaps to tune them before presenting them to your devouring minds.

I'll admit also the first half of this chap was hard to write because it wasn't as exciting but it was necessary to build to a fun next chap.

Please let me know what you think or at least throw some rotten salmonella free tomatoes at me to show you still care.

I expect the next chap for you by Wednesday or Thursday.

**Tchusen!**

**Tunks**


	5. Chapter 5 Inviting

Nothing needs to be disclaimed, this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers as well as my readers who didn't review. You're all awesome. Just to note for this chap that words in italics are from the TV... though I know you're all smart enough to figure that out.

**Color My Heart in Two**

**Chapter 5**

**Inviting**

**88888888888888888888888**

_'And in further news, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is calling for all active and reserve Preventer's to band together as well as all standing governing bodies of the Earth Sphere Alliance. In light of the latest tragic assaults on both Officiating and civilian buildings across the world and the colonies, she has allowed for a rare and exclusive interview with our correspondence from her hospital room where she is still recovering from her injuries. She is in good spirits and healing well. Doctors expect the Vice Foreign Minister to be up and out of her hospital bed in the coming weeks, mean while her stay has been kept as quiet as possible to prevent the terrorist group plaguing our peace from discovering her exact location. Darlian was outraged however after last night's report that nine major schools ranging across all grades and academic statures were bombed last week. We are relieved to report however that the majority of students and faculty were not present during the attacks. The first school reporting the exact toll is Plutonia Academy of Science with...'_

Drowning out the sound of news cast, the tap of keys on a keyboard fills the room back its normal flow of activity. The depressing mood set by the reporters' words is barely paid any mind as work continues on. Everyday it's the same thing filtering through the insufferable box: Another attack on a mall, a bombing at a municipal building, and bloodshed of the innocent and irrelevant. Even the most hardened of people would get tired of such melancholy words. In any war or conflict, statements of figureheads lose their value when no results are being produced. This is why we must press on, willing or not.

"Nine. Nine schools now. I really hope these sickos rot when we get our hands on them," the braided pilot known as Duo miffs from his seat in the middle of the dusty old green couch, his voice echoing to the deft ears in the room. "If they want to scrap, they can scrap with me! Killing the innocent..." Kicking his combat booted feet on the coffee table, he stretches his arms out across the back of the couch while glancing lazily the other occupants of the room.

The room itself is rustic and plain, positioned in the heart of a small and unassuming house half hidden by a grove of trees and a few kilometers from the outskirts of town. The bare necessities grace the home as a place of convenience and privacy. A few rooms with beds, kitchen, bathrooms, and a small living area: it's hardly a comfortable resort; the house barely fits the quota for a cabin meant for week long fishing trip. Of everything simple and dated the house has to offer, the library stretching the entire northern wall of the living room and the data terminals through-out the house are beyond what any secret organization could ask for.

"How can you watch this filth?," the gruff voice of one Chang Wufei scoffs from across the room and near the wall of books. Grabbing another book and flipping it open, Wufei turns to face the lax and often irritating pilot of zero-two. "There's nothing new that we don't already know. They're only spewing the same nonsense." Leaving through several pages in search of needed information, the Chinese pilot makes an effort to drown out the obtuse TV host.

"Aw, Wu-man, it's research. Research!" Duo announces expressively, waving his arms in emphasis, before grabbing the discarded ledger sitting beside him on the couch and he begins scribbling notes again.

Pulsing in annoyance, the lingering vein on Wufei's temple flares as he snaps his book closed, tossing it at his offender, striking him soundly on the shoulder, and drawing a yelp from the braided one. "For the last time, my name is Wufei. And what research could you possibly get from someone repeating someone else's words?" He scoffs before grabbing a stack of four books and dropping them on the same table Duo had conveniently dubbed his foot rest.

Rubbing his bruised shoulder and equally batter ego, he finishes scribing his note on the yellow paper before addressing the angry china-man. "'Plutonia Academy of Science - Ninth grade to College - 83 dead.'," he repeats the words to himself, as he scribbles, ensuring he got everything right. Glancing over his work, he clenches his half chewed pen between his teeth before looking up to the pilot of Nataku. "There has to be a connection between these schools Wu," he announces with great conviction, assured of his own genius. Tapping his soggy pen on his tablet, he ignores the miffed look from Wufei for yet another botchery of his name.

Turning momentarily to flip the TV on mute, Wufei glares at Shinigami, giving up wasting his breath on brainless ears. "They're all different schools. They all have different academic courses. All have different grades and all are in different places. What could they all have in common?" He speaks gruffly, as if speaking to a child who just took apart the vacuum and can't get it back together again.

"Exactly!" Duo exclaims, jumping to his feet, waiving his pad of paper as if to help prove his point. "They're all different. That's what makes them connected," he emphasizes, just like the same child trying to explain to the parent that he had to take the vacuum apart because batman did it on four o'clock cartoons. "Hey Hiiro," Duo calls to their silent comrade who works diligently on his laptop across the room on the small dinner table. "Isn't Plutonia on L1?"

Brows furrowed in concentration and lips drawn, Hiiro types rhythmically, not missing a beat despite the commotion drifting from across the room. Lips drawn in an unreadable frown, his eyes scan the fast moving pages of data filing into his computer. The tiring stress of the last six months wears thin, even on the formidable Perfect Soldier as he his hands jerk across his keyboard, his fingers working flawlessly. "Hn," he grunts softly, not feeling a reply to be worth his time, he presses on, leaving Duo's ramblings to be Wufei's problem.

"See," Duo shouts once more, thumping his paper while glancing back to Wufei whom remains before him, standing in annoyance. "Hiiro agrees with me. The facts don't lie Wu," he continues, thrusting his wrinkled ledger of paper into the other mans hands, half the pages themselves covered in scribble and sketches. Trying his best to not break into a grin, he watches in anticipation as Wufei flips from page to page. Squirming in excitement at his genius, he shuffles his feet left and right.

Frowning deeply while reading the half gibberish pages, Wufei attempts to ward off the impending migraine he knows is coming on as he attempts to make sense of the words presented before him. The process itself made more unbearable by Duo's constant prancing before him, nearly exploding from his own amusement. Sighing in agitation, he brushes a hand across his scalp, smoothing his ebony hair before he looks up to lock eyes with chestnut haired annoyance. With little hint of his opinion of the 'clues' noted before him, he tosses the tablet back at Duo, catching him off guard and drawing a yelp of surprise. "All you did was right the name of the schools, how many died, and where the schools were at!" He challenges, fed up with the futile charade he's been humoring for the last few minutes. "Not to mention half the pages are covered in tic-tac-toe grids and a drawing of an Onna in a short skirt," scoffing, he then turns back to the TV, increasing the volume again, preferring to listen to the ramblings of the news anchor.

_'...more breaking news coming in from the most recent events in central Japan today. A group of unknown activists have begun gathering near the Solar monument in southern Tokyo. Long forgotten by many or written off as early millennia impressionism. The phenomenon has been sweeping across the globe and colonies. Hundreds of people from all classes of life have been reported abandoning their daily routine with little word and beginning this epic pilgrimage. Our correspondence on location where the masses are gathering has attempted to get comments or accounts from the pilgrims, but most are reported as appearing lethargic and distant. The few words that have been received from these people have been in an archaic language as well as faint murmurings of the name "Artemis" the Greek goddess of the wilderness. It's thought this movement...'_

The news report is cut short once more when the TV is suddenly cut off, the screen turning blank and silence refilling the room. Wufei and Duo blink their eyes, clearing their minds, unaware how mesmerized they had been, drawn to the news story. Shaking off the clouded feeling, they each glance back to Hiiro who is now standing from his place at the table, arm reached out and fingers clutching the remote.

"Hiiro?" Duo inquires in confusion, as the man in question drops his arm, letting the remote fall to the carpeted floor.

"Quatre and Trowa are back," he informs flatly, as the squeal of tires and brakes sound from outside the old cabin, proving his words as if on cue.

Hearing the engine cut off on the old jeep they'd salvaged weeks earlier and the pair of footfalls approaching the front door, obviously slowed from their normal pace. Rushing out the entry way to the living room, Duo drops his ledger on the coffee table and rushes to the front door to be the first to see what the pair found. The ends of his braid disappears around the corner just as the front door is thrown open and the two trudge in, their steps echoing on the tiled entry way. The commotion of the door banging against the wall with their haul accompanying them across the entryway and into their cozy room.

Just when everything is starting to come together, it can fall to pieces again.

Quatre marches into the room, flushed from the weight of the bulging satchel pulling down on his shoulder and last few hours catching up with him. With a final huff, he heaves the bag onto the dining room table, because the entire structure to shudder under the stress. Looking over the haul that's already spilling out onto the table, Quatre glances up to Wufei and Hiiro at the same time Trowa enters the room with Duo bouncing behind him, he follows their line of vision as well to the bundle Trowa carries along with him.

Realizing the others aren't moving, Quatre jumps forward to move the coffee table out of the way as Trowa approaches the couch to set the girl down. Moving the pillow where Duo had been sitting, Quatre sits on the army green couch at the same time Trowa sits her down in a seated position with her head leaning forward and hood covering her head once more. With his warm hands he brushes his fingers across her cheek as he lifts her chin to see her eyes just barely open, glassy and vacant.

"She's cold," Quatre murmurs, glancing up to the others. "Go put some tea on and maybe get some food too."

With a slight nod, Trowa crosses the room and exits into the kitchen as Quatre still tends to her, not offering an explanation for where she came from. Her pale hands barely peek out from the wide sleeves of her cloak and he allows her chin to drop back to chest as he takes her hands in his warmer ones.

Slinking over to the other side of the couch, Duo drops down into the seat as Wufei and Hiiro each move towards the bag of data they'd gathered at the base. Leaning his head to the side, Duo looks at the girls pallor face before glancing back at Quatre. "No fair! Why does Quatre get to bring girls home?" He shouts indignantly, looking back to Hiiro who doesn't bother to look away from the folder he's flipping through. Waiting only a moment in hopes of a response, he turns again in his seat and lays his arm across the back of the couch and behind her shoulders.

Flipping yet another page in the folder, Hiiro ignores the ranting and ravings of Duo as he reads another paragraph on the page, he surprised though by the words he finds written with. "Human experimenting?" He asks incredulously, looking up as Wufei steps beside him and takes the paper from the folder.

"She had to be have been left in that lab for at least two to three weeks," Trowa offers, walking back into the room with a tray with a few sandwiches and tea in hand. "She shouldn't even be alive." He steps back around the couch and sets the tray on the coffee table, sliding it back up to the couch and then sitting on the table himself, directly in front of her.

"Alright food!" Duo cheers snatching a sandwich half before anyone can protest, idly enjoying it as the others worry about their newest guest.

"What kind of experiments?" Wufei asks, walking up to the back of the couch and smacking Duo in the back of the head, drawing a yelp from the indignant man.

Clearing his throat, Trowa reaches out his hands to grasp the edges of her hood to brush it back. He pauses for only a moment though before pushing it back over her crown, revealing her golden mane of hair and more importantly the intriguing white ears perched atop her head. Startling the others in the room, Duo is the first to show it be jumping from his seat and landing on the arm rest a foot away.

Clutching his spot on the couch, Duo peers closer, wondering if he's watched a few too many movies. "Are those real?" He asks with a squeak in his voice, watching her ears closely, just as they twitch as if to answer his question.

Rolling his eyes at Duo, Quatre leans over to pick up the warm cup of tea, and with his other hand lifts her chin to bring the cup to her thin lips. Coaxing her to take even a sip, he watches as she slowly blinks her eyes, attempting to come out of her lethargic state. "You're safe here but you need to drink," he speaks gently, tipping the cup slightly to move them liquid to moisten her lips.

Parting her trembling lips a hair; she allows the warm liquid to fill her mouth, before sputtering a cough back into the cup. Taking only a moment though to take her first deep breath, she mumbles into the tea as it fills her mouth once more. All attention drawn to her each and every motion, she slowly moves a shaking, numb hand to gently grasps Quatre's warm which is still holding the cup for her.

Smiling softly, Quatre draws the cup back from her lips as she takes another mouthful and to allow her chances to swallow. "What was that?" He asks soothingly, releasing his hold on her chin.

Swallowing slowly, she blinks her sapphire eyes, staring ahead and straight through Trowa. She lowers her chin back to her chest as a single word escapes her lips once more before she even knows she spoke it. "Artemis..."

And then silence again, fills the room, minus the safety of a single drawn gun clicking off as a bullet slides into the chamber.

**88888888888888888888888**

Well I told you I tried to have it up today! I hope it fits everyone's approval.

Minako's going to slowly come around; I just don't want her to suddenly spring to life and start glomping people. I appreciate the reviews so far and I will be revising the last few chaps because I know I had a bunch of typos. Thanks for that goes to this real good looking guy I convinced to do it for me ;)

I'm also so happy to see Rose-chan back again as well. Missed you millions!! And of course I remember who you are.

Thanks again everyone a hundred times again, your comments really inspire me to keep going with this. If I make any errors as well, don't hesitate to point them out to me. I'll do my best to have the next chap for you up by Sunday.

Hope you enjoyed and you'll find out more about these schools and the monument mentioned in coming chaps. Also just to clear the air up front, I don't hate Relena but I'm not good at using her so I'm making her as unavailable as possible. Hope no one minds.

Tchusen!!

Tunks


End file.
